Hunter x Hunter Adventure
by Momo-Kuma
Summary: Momo is a hunter who has no particular aim, until she meets with Kurapika, a boy looking for information on the Kurta clan's scarlet eyes. Since that meeting, she has found new aspirations to climb for, and during that journey, she will experience many things in the HxH world. [Currently on a short hiatus, sorry readers! This'll be back soon!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so be nice please? :3**

**I really wanted to do a Hunter x Hunter fanfic, so here we go~ **

**Pfft, I just used Momo from my pen-name on here, just as I can't think of names. Sorry for any guy readers! Just... Be a girl this time?  
><strong>**Errm, I wrote it in present tense, but I can't promise that it will stay present tense the whole way through. A few typos might be spotted too, so if you do find one, just tell me and I'll fix it... Or at least try to! xD I'm new to fanfiction (the website), so I'm still in the learning process. Oh, one more thing. Well, two really, but 1) I'm in the process of finding a picture for this, and 2) I don't know how long this'll go on for, but it should go on for at least a few more chapters. ;D**

**Well, enjoy then!**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter does NOT belong to me. All characters and the story itself belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. **

**(He really needs to not have as many super-long hiatuses Dx)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Kurapika<strong>

_-Chapter 1-_

I stroll casually across the beaten path, wary of the variety of cracks and bumps on what was once a grand road that leads to the magnificent city that sat ahead. Only it isn't so magnificent anymore. It's not a ruin, nor just a pile of stones, but it has changed over the years. The plants that were once tamed became wild, spilling over rusting, elegantly curved balconies.  
>Houses that were once tall and loomed over your head like a giant (or even a giantess) are now nothing but short and stubby little buildings, embellished with a handy helping of vines that spiral in an arabesque towards the sun.<br>A fountain located in the center of the city now sits with stray copper coins sleeping on the chipped rock. What was once beautiful and vivacious is now withered and desolate.

My eyes are drawn to the various structures that adorn this dry, xeric [Google it if you don't know what it means] biome. My hands, which are now slightly sticky with perspiration, cling to my backpack. I don't know if I'm nervous, but the person I'm looking for is here. No doubt about it. As I draw closer to a certain building to the west of the fountain, I can

feel a presence. Although it isn't very strong, as I go even closer, it strengthens quite a fair amount. I swing the door open, and immediately begin to observe the room.

It is rather light in the room, the sunlight shooting through the square gap in the wall. Shadows occupy the majority of the room where the sunlight doesn't reach. My head turns slowly to find the male sitting in a stiff position, wearing what seems to be a full suit in such a burning climate. What catches my attention most though are his eyes.  
>They are filled with rage and intensity, yet at the same time are like rubies that glimmer with every move. I find them quite stunning. However, I instantly know that I must tread carefully – with the words I say, and the actions I do.<p>

"So, what do you know about the scarlet eyes?" The blonde asks me. Quickly, I slide off my backpack and take out an image with a scraggy looking man in purple clothing.

"I've heard and seen that this man dealt with the scarlet eyes more than once." I frown and think for a moment. "Around 8 times, or so I've heard. I've seen him in person with the eyes when I said I was interested." The blonde-head raises an eyebrow slightly, though it is barely noticeable.

"Who is he? Where does he live? How did he get his hands on the eyes?" He raises his voice at me, his scarlet eyes filled with absolute determination and anger. I flinch at this action as his voice echoes around the empty room. The dust that is visible shivers as he turns around.

"Forgive me, I was too hasty." He apologises quickly. I can hear in his voice he is sincere about the apology. "I'm Kurapika by the way."

"Ah! Erm, I'm Momo." I stutter rather quietly. An awkward silence drops by as I look down towards my shuffling feet. The atmosphere has changed quite a bit. I think for a moment before I start talking again.

"The man doesn't exactly live anywhere. The last time I saw him, he was in Yorknew city."

"When did you last see him?" Kurapika inquires briskly.

"Just a few days ago." I reply quite timidly. Kurapika's face crumples lightly into a frown. I only just notice that his eyes have turned brown. My interest to know must have shown because he explained briefly about his eyes, with a short pause of indecision before saying he himself originated from the Kurta clan. I feel my lower eyelid drop down a few places on my face. No wonder his eyes were so beautiful.  
>Kurapika stops for a moment again. I take this time to observe him more. He looks around 18, despite the fact he isn't very tall, but he looks like one not to be trifled with. His hair is a blonde – though it is not blindingly bright nor light shaded, but is still quite pretty, like a girl's. Suddenly, he begins to move towards the door. Before he reaches out to it, he turns slightly.<p>

"Thank you for your help, Momo."

"Eh? What do you mean? Are you going to track him down?! With just the information that I saw him at Yorknew city?" I suddenly exclaim, surprising both myself and him. He turns completely now.

"If that's the only lead I have, then I'll follow it. I will do anything to get back my clan's eyes." He answers softly. Even though his voice is calm, I can tell he himself wants to know more. I hesitate briefly before talking. His resolve has suddenly awakened something within me, and I can feel my thoughts are stirring and changing.

"I-I'll go with you!" I blurt out loudly. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"I can't involve strangers. I'm sorry."

"But, I can still help you. Somehow. Please! I can fight – I'll show you." I insist desperately.

"I'm sorry I-"

He can't finish his sentence. I'm holding a knife to his throat, and I know I must do this in order to gain his trust, but my hand is trembling. We both know so.

"Please." My voice wavers as I press the knife a little closer, though I have not yet broken the skin. Kurapika's hand comes up to my occupied hand – the one which my knife is held in. I let him step forwards. _Click, clack._ His footsteps are loud in this silence. He stops just a few paces away. I see chains suddenly form at his hand. What is he planning to do?

"I'm sorry, Momo."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you for reading through this! Next chapter coming soon, to a website near you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! It's been a slight while (a whole month -.-') since I uploaded, so I decided, why not update on the 1st of October? ^_^ Emm, I would feature reviews, but since I haven't gotten any, I'll just stick to the story and all. I think it's all blabbering on this time, I'm not entirely sure because honestly, sometimes, I just kind of unconsciously write whatever. Literally. Like now. Just me putting whatever comes to mind :)  
>Well, thanks for dropping by to read! Here is the next part to my HxH story.<strong>

**EDIT: Okay, well nevermind. I had planned to update this on the 1st, but what a surprise, it's been delayed and it's now the 2/10/14! ;_; (I was being sarcastic by the way. It really isn't a surprise...) Well, here we go... AGAIN.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Momo."<p>

My eyes are stuck on Kurapika like superglue as I process what he is doing, and what he just said. What... What does he mean exactly, by 'I'm sorry'? It sounds as if...  
>My thoughts are cut short as Kurapika moves swiftly, and before I know it, I am lying flat on the ground with a hand held flat like a blade to my throat. He begins to move his hand slightly, and looks as if he wants to say something, however, he then shuts his mouth shut before talking. Kurapika's hand forces more pressure on my neck.<br>"Don't follow me. Please." He says rather solemnly. I gulp and nod, a droplet of sweat trickling down my forehead. I find he looks rather sad, and I watch his slowly take away his hand and back away. My eyes follow him curiously. Kurapika holds a hand out and I take it gratefully, standing and patting myself off. I don't know what the chains were for though. I don't ask.  
>"Kurapika... Please, wait! I have-"<br>The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Kurapika turning round and his eyes widening, turning a deep, dark scarlet.

Before I 'wake' up, I can hear the gentle fluttering off a curtain, mixed with the tweeting of birds and somebody breathing very lightly. Who is it? I can't remember what happened. Crimson. Lots and lots of crimson. Kurapika. The excruciating pain in my neck just before my consciousness faded. My eyes flutter open slowly, gritty and tired. I squint, and as I see the streaming sunlight that refracts [I don't know if it's refracting light, or reflecting in a white room. Someone tell me please? .] the bright white walls of the room. White walls? My head turns, but with a great effort. On the chair on the other side of this mysterious room, Kurapika sits as still as a statue, his head drooped; his eyes are closed; his arms are folded and his hair sways like the willow tree outside as the gentle breeze flutters in like a butterfly.

Without warning, his head turns to face me. Our eyes don't meet though.  
>"You're up?" He asks lightly. Kurapika sounds quiet, as if he was blaming himself. My mouth bobs open like a fish, but my voice won't come out.<br>"Nevermind. Don't try to talk, it'll only make it worse."  
>I understood what he meant as a burning feeling crept up my throat all of a sudden, making me wince. It takes a while for the pain to subside. When it does, Kurapika comes over.<br>"This is why I didn't want you to follow me. It'll only put you in more danger. This was my fault. I can't stay though, so I'll make it up to you another day, I promise."

I cannot believe what I just heard. I don't want him to leave. Not by himself. The man I showed him in the photo. He's dangerous. So, so dangerous. I know this well, because that man was the one who almost killed me. Besides, I want to join Kurapika. I desperately want to, but I can't let my selfish desires get in the way of his, can I? I can't exactly move either. I... I'll wait. Until I'm healed, then I'll stay here.  
>I turn my head back to face the empty ceiling - painted white like the rest of this room. My eyes start to fill up with a few tears, and I try to blink then away. Kurapika looks at me and then turns away. Am I a nuisance? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to look at that advertisement. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give him the information. Maybe everything was a bad idea.<p>

I feel a soft, fluffy feeling on my face and see that Kurapika is dabbing my eyes with delicacy to rid of the tears.  
>"I'll make it up to you. I can't set another judgement chain on my heart, but I'll back. Maybe Gon or Killua or even Leorio can come too."<br>I frown (inside), but I can't exactly move my mouth, so Kurapika doesn't know. I notice him seem somewhat 'lightened' as he recites those names, and I chuckle, inside once again. We (well, just Kurapika really) talk for a little while longer, until the sun dwindled down into the horizon, leaving a exquisite, picturesque glow over the earth, the sun's rays filtering through everything it can. Elongated shadows extend, casting darker areas in the room, looking like sweet monsters that watch you whilst you sleep. The tree that stands outside the building starts to look slightly more creepy though, with the thin, wispy twigs casting shadows on the plain walls that look like thin, spindly fingers of a witch. Kurapika only notices the time then, and begins to rise away.  
>"I'd better go now then. Thanks for the information."<br>And with that, he leaves the room, the atmosphere still with a lingering feeling of happiness as I hear his fading footsteps stride across the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Leorio<strong>**  
><strong>

_-Chapter 2-_

Today, I am finally discharged out of this wicked hospital. A few days after Kurapika had left, I could actually take in the room more, and take in the feel of the hospital. It wasn't exactly the best idea, I have to admit. Just 2 days after Kurapika had left, a man and thrown up right outside my room, rather sadly. It left a abominable, vulgar, horrific smell that wafted through the gap in the door, and the nurse had closed my window, leaving me to tackle the smell on my own. The air vents and air con weren't in the best state either, regrettably.

Well, at least my ordeal is finally over, right? The bandages around my neck are still present, and a scar has been imprinted on my neck, but it isn't agonising any more. I only have to remove the bandages when I think is best. The nurse offers me my bag and puts on a sweet, innocent smile that seems to be fake and forced. As I swing my bag back onto my shoulders, I quickly stop by the restroom and inspect myself in a rather water-stained mirror. To my absolute horror, I have unkempt hair that springs in all directions, my eyes are shadowed with dark rings as if I hadn't slept in weeks, and my face is far too pale to be healthy. I attempt to at least flatten my hair, but to no avail, so instead, I just squish a hat onto a pool of messed up hair, which luckily hides most of the damage. As for everything else, that will have to do. Right now, my mind isn't on fixing my appearance. It's on Kurapika.  
>It's been too long, and that man would have moved far away by now, as would Kurapika. Quickly speeding out of the restrooms, I head for the glass doors to the hospital.<br>"KURAPIKA, PICK UP YOUR PHONE, YOU IDIOT!" A voice screams in absolute rage and annoyance, letting a few onlookers give him quizzical, annoyed looks. The person who screamed looks rather old, his hair spiked in a odd fashion. He is dressed in a blue suit, and he carries a briefcase with him. Only then do I realise he yelled 'Kurapika.'

"What are you looking at?" The man stares at a nearby woman who glares at him as he straightens up his tie.  
>"Hi, um, excuse me?" I go up to him nervously. The man looks at me up and down and his attitude takes a full 180 turn.<p>

"Hi, were you, looking for... Me?" He says smugly. I frown inwardly, but he doesn't particularly notice.  
>"Did you say 'Kurapika' by any chance?" I ask him. His face is frozen in a cheesy smile, stretched from ear to ear.<br>"Ahem, yes, I was looking for 'Kurapika.' He won't pick up the damn phone..." The man's face scrunches up into a annoyed look as he punches the palm of his other hand angrily.  
>"I see. Umm, I didn't catch your name there." I say casually, keeping my voice straight. <em>Well, he never said it in the first place, but he seems occupied enough to not notice that. <em>  
>"My name? What's yours?"<br>"Momo. Ehh, Just Momo."  
>"Leorio! Leorio Paladiknight." He declares proudly, as if his name is something spectacular.<br>Then, I remember Kurapika mentioning his name. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Thanks for reading the second chapter of this story! :D Sorry if Leorio and Kurapika seem extremely out of character here... It's kind of hard to nail their characters, but I'll get it eventually... Hopefully. Next chapter soon! (Hopefully again .)<strong>


End file.
